Nam
by Demon-Enchantress
Summary: The Vietnam War...A village where the church is the biggest building is "attacked" by an American troop. Kagome's a villager; Inuyasha, Shippou, and Miroku are military men; Naraku is a madman, one of the two men that kill the villagers; Kikyo is mother o


DE: Hi hey, everyone! This story takes after an assignment for English... We had to read a handout of a chapter from this book a guy wrote... I think it's called Nam or something... But anyways, it has to do with the Vietnam War. I'm finally doing something besides YYH! BOOYAKA!!!!! ...Anyways... Well, On with the fic! By the way, no offense to anyone or anything!

Shippou: Um, you forgot the disclaimer, DE...

DE: Oh, right! You can do it, Shippou...

Shippou: ALRIGHTY! DE doesn't own squat! Well, she owns the perspectives, but if that would even make sense to you... oh, just don't steal her story! Ask if you want to...she's willing to allow you to make a reference, if you like. Enjoy her wonderful story!

Nam

Chapter One

My name is Kagome, and I'm a villager. I had heard about the war, and talked about it with my family. I am fifteen years old, and I have an older brother, who was sent into the military with my father. I also have a younger brother and sister, and a mother. I was washing dishes, my younger siblings playing in the garden, my mother doing laundry, when I saw three military men walking along the narrow path to the house. Their faces were expressionless, and I knew we were going to move. The one in the middle spoke to me.

"Hello, missy. Is your mother or father home?"

"Yes. Please hold on, and I will get her for you." I walked through the house to the back stairs, and when I reached them, I ran towards my mother. I told her what happened. He face paled, and she walked quickly to the house as I watched over my younger siblings.

My mother came back and told us that we had to evacuate immediately. "They only said that danger is coming, and we must leave," she said, her voice cracking in fear. We went to the front of the house and saw the rest of the villagers walking to the village's church, the largest structure in the village.

Once we were all congregated, they locked us in. There were murmurs about what was happening. Some even said that the soldiers were going to kill some hiding criminals in the huts.

But I was lucky enough to be by a window. And I saw the houses lighten and glow as they were set on fire. "Our house! They're burning our homes, Mama!" It was the only thing I could even think to say.

Panic filled the church as everyone scrambled, trying to see if their house was aflame. Women were crying, children were lost and confused, and men were trying to break the door and walls.

Soon, the church in the center of the village was the only remains. And it was then I remembered reading about similar situations centuries ago. I never though it would happen to me.

There was a long period of time where we had to wait. People were starting to calm down. The men stopped trying to break down the church to attempt to save us. Women's sobs were not quite as loud or as many. It was the longest moments in my life.

Finally, the doors opened, and I saw one of the men that came to my home. They told us to lie down, put our hands behind our backs, and keep quiet. Then, I heard the deafening sounds of a gun, and I knew we had come to our fate. I held my family, as cries and screams started. Then, all went black.

I stared out the window as the truck strolled across the country land. My gun rested in my lap, my left hand carelessly on it. Shippou, a red-haired fox demon, was driving to my left. I heard him give a deep sigh as we went slowly across the hilly terrain. I could tell that he wanted this war to be over, and I know I did too. I had dreams to fulfill. But being a half dog demon, I wasn't exactly everyone's first choice.

My name is Inuyasha. I joined the American army in 1947, when I heard about the Vietnam War. Being a demon and living in a forest, you're deprived of news. Anyway, I live in the state of Missouri. Many forests there, so it fits. Well, I can't say how old I am...so let's just say old enough. Well, I had to go through some training, and finally I got sent overseas to Vietnam to fight with the South. We're here to stop the spread of communism.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" I heard Shippou's voice break through my thoughts.

"Yes," I replied. I glanced over at him and saw him concentrating on driving. "There's just a lot going on. You know, ever since we came over here. I mean, that was what? Five-some years ago?"

"Yeah. Long time ago. It's amazing how things seem to fly when you're in the military..."

"Except when you're not doing shit. Like now. Kami, I hate waiting around."

"Technically, we aren't waiting around. And time's going by faster than when we wait on the base."

"Because you're driving! Sure, if I was driving, I wouldn't be bored as hell!"

"Sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to upset you..." Shippou, the sensitive one...

"It's all right. There's just more going on than I had hoped. I mean, living in a forest and then going into war...it's a big change. But I guess it's worth not being a self-centered hobbit all the time, huh?"

Shippou gave a light chuckle. "You always seem to amuse me, Inuyasha."

I smiled. "I try."

We hit a big bump, and some of the guys in the back became startled. "Hey, watch where you're driving, punk!" one of them yelled.

"Sorry!" Shippou yelled back, apologizing.

We stopped at a small building about an hour after that. Shippou and I hadn't talked since before the bump incident. A sergeant came over and told us where to park, so Shippou followed his orders. We parked, and let the guys in the back know we were here. We all got out and stretched. Some guys ran off to use the bathrooms. After all, we were in the truck for quite a while. I walked with Shippou over to the canteen, where we met Miroku. We held small talk, all of us joining the military for similar reasons. A sergeant yelled for roll. Everyone scrambled into their lines, the nurses into their own group. They wandered off to busses that were awaiting them as the sergeant from each of the men's groups call roll. When he called out our names, we were to respond with our first names, since he called us by our last. When he got to my name, I called out. Some of the guys muttered something that only my sensitive dog ears could pick up. I growled in my head.

My group was sent to a quiet village. I don't know why, but I guess it just happened to be so... We arrived, and we had to evacuate the village. We set off into groups of two or three. I was sent with the patrolling officer and the guy that yelled from the back of my truck. We went to a total of three huts. The last one was a bit larger than the rest. The back yard extended for a while. I could see a boy and a girl playing in what looked like a garden. We walked up a narrow pathway to the door, and the patrolling officer knocked. A young girl with black hair answered.

"Hello, missy," the officer said. "Is your mother or father home?"

"Yes. Please hold on, and I will get her for you," the girl replied. I sensed that she knew what was going to happen. She went back into the house, leaving the door open. A little while later, an older lady came to the door. She also had black hair, just as long as what I guessed was her daughter's.

"Ma'am, you need to leave immediately. Danger is nearing. We need you and your family to congregate with the rest of the villagers at the church."

"Yes, sir. I thank you for the warning." We walked away as the lady turned to go back in. With one last glance, I saw the girl that answered the door with the two little ones that were playing in the garden. Tears went to my eyes as I saw them scared. We went back to the church, as everyone from the village congregated there. It was a rather small building, but bigger than the huts. We crowded everyone in, and I saw the family from the bigger hut enter. We locked them in. We could even hear them banging on the walls and doors, trying to get out.

Some of the men set off with flaming torches as they threw them into the huts. I was standing nearby a window, out of sight of it, though, but I heard a female voice shouting out "Our house! They're burning our homes, Mama!" It sounded familiar. Then it registered. The girl from the larger hut. She was pretty...too bad she had to be locked up until further notice.

Half an hour passed, though it seemed like hours. Our patrolling officer called us over. He told us that on the radio, three officials had told him that he needed to waste them. Them as in the villagers... We didn't know what to do, so the officer went to the two men standing guard. Things had quieted down in the church. The officer asked them what they thought. Without another moment's hesitation, they were grinning from ear to ear. They opened the doors, and yelled for everyone to lie down and put their hands behind their backs. Grabbing their guns from their backs, preparing to fire them, we all watched as normal military men: Men of destruction, war, carelessness, self-centered pigs, and evil.

Then they started firing. One of the men was with me and the patrolling officer when we were evacuating the village. As I watched, a single tear trickled down my cheek as I pictured the little family being killed. I knew that I was going to have a hard time with this. I didn't know why I was shedding tears, though just one. I just wish that innocent family didn't have to be killed... I mean, what the hell did they do to deserve this? Nothing...and that's what bothered me the most about this war...

DE: tear I'm so sorry, guys...but I forgot to warn you that this isn't going to have romance...at least, not if I can help it... I mean, it just won't work...and I'm dreadfully sorry... If I haven't said yet, this takes place around the Vietnam War...but I guess you could have guessed that in Inuyasha's perspective... ;; Well, I hope you guys like it...and please, try not to cry...I'm trying to keep this emotional, yes, but I don't mean to hurt anyone or anything or whatever...I mean, I got this from a damn English assignment! My sister read it and said it was very emotional...oh, um...Kagome's perspective—other than the "My name is..." part—is my English assignment...word for word... ; And I realize that this is kinda short, but don't worry! It'll get longer, I swear! ...perhaps... Well, whatever! Just please...tell me what you think, and be honest! I thank you all, my wonderful readers! AND TO ALL OF YOU IN THE WORLD/UNIVERSE/OTHER DIMENSION: GOOD NIGHT AND DON'T LET THEM DAMN BEDBUGS BITE!!!!! ...they hurt, ya know...


End file.
